1. Field of the invention
The present invention pertains to carrying devices.
More particularly, the present invention pertains to gymnasium bags for carrying athletic paraphernalia. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to bags of the type which are used to carrying in-line skates and the like.
2. Prior Art
At the outset, and as is known to those skilled in the art to which the present invention pertains, one of the latest rages in sports is "in-line" skating. In-line skating, as both a recreational and competitive sport, involves the wearing of a boot or shoe, the bottom of which has mounted thereonto a plurality of rotatable discs or wheels which are co-axially aligned and which are rotated as the wearer traverses a horizontal surface to propel the wearer therealong. In essence, in-line skating may be deemed or defined as a type of non-ice surface skating. In order to accommodate different terrain, there is provided different types of wheels. The wheels, themselves, are removably mountable to the boot and, thus, are interchangeable. Likewise, there are different sizes and different materials used for the wheels which are available to the user. Typically, in toting skates and wheels the user merely puts the in-line skates as well as the various wheels in a random and haphazard manner within a carrying bag. There simply is no order to the manner of toting the wheels. To alleviate this situation the present invention, as detailed hereinafter, provides a rack as well as a carrying bag or case, incorporating the rack, for facilitating the transport of in-line skates and the wheels associated therewith.
The present device as described hereinafter is distinct from prior art racks. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,849, which teaches a rack specifically adapted for football and hockey equipment, e.g., gloves, shoulder pads, etc., is representative of such prior art devices, i.e., adopted for specific sports. Here, and as noted above, the present device provides a "carry-all" for the entirety of in-line skating needs.